Teen Titans  The Adventure Continues
by Ajones57
Summary: Slade is gone and life is good for the titans. Or is it? When a new villain appears, will he be another day's work, or will he be worse than Slade? And what are these strange feelings around? Could it be love? Rob/Star BB/Rae maybe Cy/Bee. Reviews welcome


I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, things would be much different. The first of which being Terra would likely be dead in some humorous way, courtesy of Raven, Raven and Beast Boy would have gotten together, and the show would have never been canceled.

Now that we have the excruciatingly obvious cleared out of the way… This story is RATED T for mature themes, but not that mature and there are no explicit scenes/lime/lemon. RobxStar RaexBB and CyxBee. Terra bashing, sorry if you like her. x)

This story additionally contains Angst, but which will never end sad or depressing. I always have to make my stories end with happy endings.

Keep an eye on this description, as I will undoubtedly remember things I forgot to add at a later day, and will come back to this to do so.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. All reviews are greatly appreciated. All flames will be used to incinerate Terra.<p>

Chapter 1:

It seemed like any other normal day in Titan Tower. Beast Boy was actually the first and only titan currently awake, which would give him something good to give Cyborg a hard time about later, he noted. Being awake was evidently not an advantage, as Beast Boy was bored. He couldn't go play the Gamestation, it was too loud and it became old eventually.

With his heightened senses he heard one of the titans beginning to stir and he guessed they would be up soon. Tuning it to a greater degree, he determined that it was indeed Raven, which gave him a brilliant idea.

_'I'll make her tea for her this morning. Today Beast Boy is going to make her smile whether she likes it or not!'_ he smiled as the thought ran through his head. Finding the cupboard where Raven kept her tea supplies (a jar conveniently labeled with a skull and crossbones on the front), he reached his hand into the jar and took out some of the contents, and set a kettle to boil. He could hear Raven almost up and ready to enter the common room.

"Hurry up! Hurry up! HURRY UP!" he begged the kettle. As soon as he heard the faintest whistle, he grabbed it off of the burner and made Raven her tea, only seconds before he heard the door to her room slide open and she exited into the common room.

"You're up early," she said matter-of-factly, putting as much care as she could in to the statement, which was, predictably, none.

"I am!" Beast Boy exclaimed excitedly, "I made your tea for you, I tried as best as I could, I hope you like it!" he said excitedly, pulling the biggest grin he ever had for her.

She took it and tasted a sip, shrugged her shoulders with an "It's okay." towards Beast Boy, much to his dismay. All he ever wanted to do was make her smile. He made that tea perfectly, perfectly! He had seen her make it every morning for years! He knew he made it exactly like she did, but she didn't like it. Maybe it wasn't the tea she didn't like, but the person that made the tea...

It was quite the opposite. What Beast Boy failed to catch was Raven walking past him and having the faintest twitch of her lips after taking a sip of her tea. That tea was **perfect**, she wished he could make it like that every morning for her. But it made no sense to her, that is how she made her tea every morning, she knew he'd try and copy her, and he did so marvelously. So why did that tea that she was currently so tenderly holding in her hands taste so much...better.

_'Maybe it was the person who made the tea for you!' _Love giggled in her head. _'Go away.'_ she forced as a slight tinge of pink crept up her cheeks. _'Beast Boy is just a friend. I would never like him as anything more than that. He would never like _me _as anything more than a friend. He's just a really good friend that does nice things for me...that he doesn't do for anyone else but me... Yeah. We're going with that' _she groaned.

"Is anything wrong, Rae?" Beast Boy said, concerned.

"My name is not Rae. My name is Raven. Go away, Beast Boy. Let me read." she groaned.

"All you ever do is read, Rae," he complained, "why can't you hang out with me, why can't we ever talk."

"We'll talk someday if you'll just shut up," she exasperated.

"Promise?" he whined. "I suppose." He cheered himself on the inside.

There it was again, that strange pink tinge Raven could feel creeping up her cheeks. She had to escape Beast Boy, and thinking the only way to do that, she yanked her hood up and dashed to the corner of the common's room, wherein she continued to read.

_'You liiiikkkeeee hiiimmm!' _Love squealed inside her head.

_'You are obviously emotionally attracted and bonded with Beast Boy, and this gives you a sense of "crush" on him'_ Wisdom lectured.

_'You should crush him for how he is effecting you!' _Rage bellowed.

_'Shut up and just get out of my head! I am going to READ, and THINK, neither of which I can do with all of you!'_

_'I know what you're going to think about!' _Love giggled.

_'...'_

The remaining three titans then clambered out of their rooms, sleepy and still exhausted from the previous days battles. Villains never took a break, which meant the titans didn't either.

Robin took some left over breakfast food from the refrigerator, he was just going to eat it cold he decided. Starfire took out some leftovers of her own as well, which consisted of... well, it consisted of something. Cyborg came running into the common room, screaming some nonsense about waffles, much to Raven's dismay. Figuring she might need some breakfast soon enough, Raven peered through the refrigerator, looking for something at least somewhat edible. Her two options appeared to be a block of tofu and some bread, or an apple.

Needless to say, she took the apple.

Not three bites into said apple, the alarm went off in Titan's Tower. Trying to ignore Cyborg's quite loud complaining ("Aw, c'mon man! Waffle day too! Can't those villains ever have some courtesy? Couldn't they let me finish my waffles?)

"What seems to be attacking the city, Robin?" Starfire asked sweetly.

"I don't know. It's not anything or anyone we've ever seen before. It's like a metal... robot, of some type. A computer, maybe. It's averaged size and weight, two arms and two legs, which apparently it can shoot out and extend as a weapon," explained Robin, as they saw a car grabbed from over 15 feet away from the robot and being tossed like a toy. "And woah, it's fast guys! Here's the deal on how we take this thing out. Don't get near it, it's fast – except for you beast boy, you can survive that, it's hard to toss an elephant or a woolly mammoth **too **far – too fast to risk someone getting hurt and I won't do that. And, **make sure that none of your attacks make it be too close to a teammate**."

On that note, they were off, arriving at the scene shortly. With the familiar cry of "Titans, Go!" the battle began.

_'Who, or WHAT, is this?' _Robin thought, _'I'm useless in this fight! We have to find out what this things' motives are, or who it's working for.'_

Being that the titans had to keep a safe fighting distance of 20 feet or so, Robin could do very little with his specialization in hand to hand combat. He threw what explosives and gadgets he had at the machine, with little effect.

Starfire was like a fighter jet. She continuously made flights over the machine, throwing down starbolts with great fury. She would circle back around, and do the same thing.

With all the possible force she could muster, Raven let out an "Azarath... Metrion...ZINTHOS!" bringing a wall of black magic down on the machine's arm as hard as she could. It most certainly made contact. It most certainly severed the machine's arm. It most certainly noticed it was Raven. And it most certainly was very, very angry. It took a wild swing at Raven with its remaining arm, but was faltered due to doubling back, courtesy of Cyborg's sonic arm cannon firing accurate shots at the machine.

And that was when it all fell apart.

Beast Boy (currently a rather large T-Rex) slammed into the machine from behind while it was distracted with Cyborg. Then he realized Robin's order, not to get too close to the machine. It was too late, oh so dearly far too late. The machine went hurdling toward Raven, she didn't see it coming. Not even Robin could have seen it coming. Seeing its opportunity, it rose its arm and smacked Raven out of the sky onto the concrete pavement. Hard. Really, really hard. Raven didn't even have time to grunt. Everything was so.. **dark**. It kept getting darker. She lost where she was, the last thing she remembered was a small green body running up to her, shouting her name.

Back at Titan Tower, in the infirmary

"Raven! RAVEN! RAAAVENNN!" the green being sobbed. "It's all my fault, all my fault. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you! Please, you have to forgive- no you don't. Send me to another dimension, I deserve all of it." Beast Boy looked around to make sure that no one else could hear him, before he whispered to Raven, "I know you can't hear me but please. I just need to know you'll wake up. Please wake up, I'll do anything. I'll accept any punishment you give me. Please..."

Raven stirred. Slightly. Barely noticeable, perhaps if Beast Boy wasn't so close and concerned for her right now. But it happened.

"Please wake up..."

Beast Boy was now clamping his eyes shut, trying not to cry, desperately grasping for Raven's hand. He needed something to hold onto, something to hope for...

Then Raven's eyes fluttered open ever so slightly... "Bea...Beast Boy?" she groaned.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy exclaimed and threw himself on her in a big hug. "Please don't zap me yet, I just wanted to give you a hug..."

"Beast Boy... release me..." he did as instructed.

"I'm sorry, please don't kill me," he begged.

"Beast Boy..." she hissed. "Yes?" "Why are you holding my hand, Beast Boy?"

"Oh my gosh! I am SO SORRY Rae-" he began, "My name is not Rae. It is Raven." she instructed him.

"I'm sorry Rae," he said with a big toothy grin. He didn't let go of her hand either. And, surprisingly, she hadn't thrown him out the window yet.

_'You're holding his hand' _Love teased in her head

_'It is the right thing to do. After all, he was pretty scared' _Wisdom counseled.

"Let go of my hand," she ordered.

"No." he smiled

"Azarath, Metrion, Z..." he let go of her hand. Pretty quickly. But he looked sad. He looked very, very sad. He looked put out, even.

_'Why can't she like me like I like her? Why is she always mean to me, zapping me into the ocean? Why does Raven hate me?' _These were just a few of the questions that kept running themselves through his mind.

"Beast Boy?" She said, with as much kindness as she could muster.

"Yeah Rae?"

"It wasn't your fault, Beast Boy. It could have happened to anyone. I don't think it was possible to have known that that would have happened. Don't blame yourself," she counseled, as best as she could, though it came out as a drone. "I'm okay now, and I don't want to see you beat yourself up over this. Please." she said in her usual voice once more.

"It is my fault, Rae! It's all my fault. I should have remembered what Robin said. It's my fault you got hurt. You could have died, and it's all my fault. I should be dead... I don't even deserve to stand here." he admitted.

"Beast Boy..." "Yeah?" "Thanks for caring. But you can't blame yourself," said Raven, flashing him the faintest of smiles. "And my name is Raven." She droned, ignoring the first instance but she just couldn't let the second instance of the horrid nickname go.

_'You like him'_

_'No I don't'_

_'Yes you do. You're in love with Beast Boy!'_

_'Shut up.'_

'_Tee hee!'_

'…'

He gently smiled back, and left her to sleep. He went to tell the other titans that Raven had indeed awoken, but not to bother her as she probably needed her rest.

Meanwhile, Robin was secluded from all of them, trying to do research on what that machine may have been that they had eventually defeated.

"It can't be Slade. He's gone, and anyway, he doesn't do things as open as this attack was." he mumbled to himself. The pressure and fact that he was getting nowhere was clearly getting to his head. He couldn't think straight anymore, he wanted to find out what the threat was for the team, and if he couldn't do that he was upset at himself.

"Hey, Robin?" Star said in a sweet voice to him.

"Oh. Hey Star." He said, perhaps a bit more grumpily than he intended.

"I was … wondering if you.. might, want to... go to the theater of movies, or perhaps the park of outdoors? You seem to be very caught up in the discovering of the enemy, and I wanted to see if you wanted to do some of the hanging out with me..."

"Sorry, Star. I have work to do for the team. We need to find out what that thing was, and we can't be doing petty things until we can do that." He said, unwillingly taking out his frustration on Star.

The hurt was evident in her eyes, if Robin had been turned around to face her eyes, he would have clearly seen this. She masked it as best as she could.

"Oh.. Okay, Robin. Perhaps I shall see if Raven would wish to do the talking, or something…" she said, deflated, exiting the room.

Robin mentally encouraged himself. A determined Robin was definitely not something one should get in the way of.

'_You will be found, and you will be brought to justice, whoever you are.' _


End file.
